Seven Deadly Sins
by sensitive touchdown
Summary: [AU] Seven deadly sins and how do they affect Sasuke's and Naruto's life. Seven drabbles, one for each sin. [Yaoi: SasuNaru slight NejiNaru]
1. Pride

**S**even **D**eadly **S**ins

**W**arnings: Shounen-ai SasuNaru. Bad grammar.  
** D**isclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

** P**ride

Uchiha Sasuke didn't like girls. He wasn't afraid of admitting it out loud. He didn't like sweets, cuddly teddy bears or other girlish stuff. He didn't like anything, which reminded him of his opposite gender. And he was proud to say that all out loud.

But what Sasuke didn't admit, was what he liked. Feelings are a weakness and he knew it. He never wanted to give someone the joy to take all of his **p**ride away, because they'd find out what he actually liked.

And he definitely didn't like that certain blonde boy, who kept grinning sheepishly and scratching the back of his head. That boy, who had the most perfect blue eyes, which held that mischievous look in them. But despite the look, he could never even harm a fly. He was too innocent to fall for something like that. Too naïve… his world was too black and white.

…And for Sasuke's misfortune, the one he had just been thinking about was currently standing in front of him, demanding for answer, which he'd never hear.

"Oi, teme! Stop ignoring me!" the blonde boy blushed a little, making him look even more adorable in Sasuke's clouded eyes, "You've been looking at me weirdly for all week, then you've barked at Sakura-chan for calling me idiot, which is nothing out of ordinary."

A small smirk grew to the Uchiha's heir's lips. So he had noticed…

"I wanna know what's gotten into you!" Naruto practically screamed, ready to slam Sasuke right across his face.

Sasuke took few steps forward, making the boy in front of him freeze. As if waiting for something to happen, Naruto looked up at his comrade, just to see him pass him by, without saying anything. He let out a low growl, mumbling something about Sasuke and his big ego.

The raven-haired teen couldn't help but chuckle.

Maybe **p**ride wasn't such a good thing after all.

-o-o-o-

**A/N**: Ohh, what do you like? Review? o.o


	2. Wrath

**S**even **D**eadly **S**ins

**W**arnings: Shounen-ai SasuNaru. Bad grammar.  
**D**isclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**W**rath

Naruto fell on the ground, holding his cheek. A hard punch, which he had just received from Sasuke, had sent him flying against a large tree. He groaned in pain, frowning slightly, "Why'd you do that for?"

But Sasuke just stared blankly at him. He didn't know why, but it felt great to see the blonde boy in pain… yet it felt horrible. He couldn't understand why beating the snot out of the one he loved could make him feel so… satisfied.

Maybe it was the **w**rath he held for his brother. It had been too long in his heart, bottled up, and finally the emotions just poured out. And without he could get a hold of himself again, he let the demon of past take control over him and do terrible things to everyone and everything he loved.

"You moron… what's wrong with you?" Naruto hissed, as he got back on his feet, slumping towards his friend and comrade, who was staring into distance, without seeing anything. The blonde boy frowned a little, but kept walking forward, pained look on his face, "…Teme! Answer me!"

Sasuke turned to look at him, something, which resembled a smirk, plastered on his lips. His black locks were covering his face, a dangerous aura emitting from him, "…As if you'd understand. As if you'd ever felt this kind of **w**rath I feel."

"Well it's not my freaking fault that your brother destroyed your whole fuckin' clan!" Naruto yelled, his legs slightly trembling, even though he tried to hide his fear from the raven-haired teen.

He had seen what Sasuke had done when he was mad.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in a dangerous manner, and before Naruto could even inhale a breath, he felt cold lips press roughly against his. The blonde kitsune let out a small gasp, as he could nearly _taste_ Sasuke's **w**rath and hatred.

This was merely a typical end of their everyday quarrels.

-o-o-o-

**A/N**: Thank you reviewers. :D


	3. Envy

**S**even **D**eadly **S**ins

** W**arnings: Shounen-ai SasuNaru. Bad grammar.  
**D**isclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**E**nvy

"Uzumaki Naruto." Neji said, while taking few steps towards the said blonde boy, "…I've been looking everywhere for you."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, not really understanding why the taller one was giving him that kind of looks. Looks that he couldn't define. They made chills run down his spine and butterflies fly in his stomach. It was hard to explain, but it definitely wasn't normal to have that much emotion in those blank white eyes.

"N-Neji?" Naruto asked, as he could feel a cold hand on his shoulder. The dark-haired Hyuga smirked, before leaning down, closing the distance between his and Naruto's face.

Gently, yet firmly, Neji pressed his lips against Naruto's. The coldness of the taller teen's skin made the blonde shiver, however, he didn't resist. Slowly he reached his hands up to grab Neji's shoulders and pulled him closer to him.

Their tongues fought a battle of dominance and their breaths mixed up with each other.

Yet, Naruto still couldn't help but find the situation _wrong_.

That's just when Sasuke decided to walk in. His eyes widened, as he saw Neji kissing passionately Naruto. His throat went dry and he couldn't do anything but watch as the young Hyuga took away the person, who rightfully belonged to him.

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat and his heart filled with **e**nvy. He knew that he could just stand there and watch as Neji would make Naruto his. He could have stayed there and see, how the only thing Sasuke had felt fond of, would just slip away.

Suddenly Naruto's eyes connected with Sasuke's. They glanced at each other, both of them freezing totally. The blonde tried to push Neji away, but he just when he got himself free, he was shoved against a wall and the make-out session just continued.

The raven-haired Uchiha frowned. Eventually, he was able to break free from the bright blue eyes, which followed his each gesture carefully.

Sasuke bit his lip and spun around on his heels. Fighting against the **e**nvy and sorrow, he left.

-o-o-o-


End file.
